A Retired Guardian's Duty
by Dai-Nightcore
Summary: Our guardian has long since lost his powers after his fight with Logia and is now living a somewhat peaceful life? Who knows? Join him on a life of moral, confusion, and kisses. Lots and lots of kisses. Oh and hugs too! XD (Mini-Harem) (Vi x OC x Caitlyn x Fiora) Sequel to The Guardian R/R (Filled with some fluffs that I have time to type and will have no actual plot)
1. Staying warm

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but for my own OC. All rights and reserves goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **Welcome everyone to the sequel of the Guardian and this fic will primarily be all the soft, nice, cuddling, and all that shit that I missed in the first one and this is basically kind of a one shot story.**

 **Before you guys read, reviews!**

 **Weissmann: You'll get your lemon chapter, eventually, maybe, probably? Also here's the other one XD**

 **Guest: Here's the fluffy story and also OG! XD**

 **TheLastYukami: Thanks and I sent you the details already and don't stress yourself over it too much seeing as how I'm not paying you and I don't want to burden anyone else.**

 **Guardian-v: It is really hard to write a harem FF because seeing as how you have to take in so many factors that it fucks you up so badly if you want the story to look its best but I wish you the best of luck on your FF.**

 **Now let's read.**

 **-X-**

Sunlight broke through the gaps of the curtain and shined onto the bed ladened with expensive silk sheets, waking up one of its inhabitants.

A hand escaped from between the covers and pulled them off to reveal a groggily Q, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"What time is it?" He groaned while looking up at the ornate clock hanging from the wall, "Six huh? Better get up."

Q pushed himself up before an arm pulled him back down to meet a pair of soft, warm pillows, and it wasn't the kind with feathers in them either.

"Don't go." Fiora whimpered as she pulled him into her chest, "Don't you dare my warm pillow."

He chuckled before leaning down and planted a firm kiss on her lips, which woke her up with a small smile.

"Well that's a nice little surprise in the morning." Fiora said as she managed to push herself up while rubbing her eyes as well, "What time is it my love?"

"It's 6 am Fio." Q said as he hugged Fiora, who was dressed in nothing but a pair of lacy white panties and one of his oversized T-shirts, "I have to get to work and so do you."

"I know." She yawned while nuzzling into his touch, "But I don't know why the school board is required for classes to still be held. It's way too cold out there."

"Luckily for me, I dropped out." Q smiled while enjoying the feels of her curves on his body. He decided to drop out of college to pursue a career of cooking for the rest of his life. Sure it wasn't what his parents would expect but he'll deal with it when the time comes. He rubbed the side of his head into Fiora's shoulder and said, "Plus the weather isn't that bad."

"Oh really?" Fiora scoffed while looking back at him with a raised eyebrow, "Says the one that jumped into my bed immediately after coming in, shivering like a wet cat."

"Alright, alright, you win." He admitted before pecking her on the cheek as he pushed himself out of bed, "I'll shower first while you finish signing those papers."

"How did you know I wasn't finished working?" Fiora asked while covering herself in the sheets to ward off the cold.

"Because those papers are still blank and on your work table." Q smirked while pointing to said table before closing the door behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" Fiora giggled as she dashed to the door and joined her lover in the warm morning water.

 **30 minutes later**

Fiora smoothed her dress down after her little shower and shoved the papers into her briefcase as Q threw on his usual black T-shirt, glasses, sneakers, sweatpants, and a jacket over himself.

"Are you ready love?" Fiora asked as she applied some lipstick and foundation onto her face.

"I've been done Fio." He laughed before tapping her on the back, causing the Duelist to turn around for Q to hand her a metal thermos and a similar lunch box, "Your breakfast. Hot miso soup and an assorted bento."

"Thank you." She said while leaning forward and gave him another kiss, "I'll be sure to eat it right away."

"I know you will." Q said as he a black wool scarf around her neck before returning the kiss and shouldered his backpack as he walked out, "Now come on. You wouldn't want to be late because of me now do you?"

"I wouldn't mind." Fiora laughed as she locked her door and they walked out to Q's motorcycle outside.

"Probably." Q said as he brushed the snow off his ride and started up the engine while putting on his helmet, "I'll bring you your lunch around the same time as usual alright?"

"Alright. Don't be late." Fiora said as she gave him one last hug and he returned it before revving his engines, "Or else."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Q said as he took off towards the main road, waving back at Fiora ecstatically as she giggled.

"See you soon." She smiled while walking towards her office, greeting students and faculty alike.

 **In front of Ionia's Gate**

Q walked to the front after parking his bike in the back to greet the long line of customers waiting to enter the restaurant. As he did, he came upon a very familiar face.

"Lieutenant Hardy?" Q said while spotting the soldier almost instantly along with his daughter, Daphne, and another woman holding his hand, "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Waiting for you of course!" Hardy said while gesturing to Daphne, "I promised her that I would take her out for breakfast every once in a while."

"I see." Q grinned while shaking the woman's hands, who introduced herself as Maria, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"The pleasure is all mines."

"I think you guys have been waiting long enough. Follow me." Q said while motioning them to follow, "This is for that little string you pulled back in the prison."

"Yay Mr. Chef!" Daphne cheered as she followed Q before Hardy or Maria could react.

"There she goes again." Maria groaned as her husband laughed and they beat the line.

 **Inside Ionia's gate**

The family sat down as Q made his way to the back of the kitchen.

"You're late Q." Akali said as she chopped the head off of a fish with a cleaver, "Again."

"Sorry but Fio was feeling clingy this morning." He said while throwing his backpack into his locker and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Won't happen again. Promise."

"Better." She said while remaining impassive but a slight blush betrayed her.

Q laughed while putting on his apron and started on Hardy's family order.

It had been about two months since he started dating Vi, Caitlyn, and Fiora and things have been progressing well. They figured out a way that they could share him equally. Monday's through Wednesday's would be when he stayed with Vi and Caitlyn while Thursday's to Saturday's he would be with Fiora. Sunday would be reserved for all of them going out and enjoying themselves.

All of the foreign allies of Piltover left a week after he came back and the goodbyes were a little heartbreaking but he had promised to stay in touch or else Karma would've fried him with her spells.

He finished the order of an egg omelette, a T-bone on a platter of white rice with eggs, vegetables, and sausages, and a bowl of porridge combined with spices for flavor before carrying it out himself to Hardy's table.

"Here's your order guys." Q said as he carefully set them down carefully before waving them goodbye, "It's on me so don't worry about the bill."

"But-"

"Yay!" Daphne cheered as she started to dig in, cutting off her father, "Thank you Mr. Chef!"

"No problem." He said while entering the kitchen again, leaving behind an excited daughter, crying father, and a disappointed wife.

 **Noon**

"Q!"

"Yes Akali?" He asked while tying the top of a bag filled to the brim with styrofoam boxes.

"15 orders to the police station." She said as she set down the bags with a thump onto the metal table, "Take these while you deliver your girlfriends orders."

"Seriously?" Q gaped at the amount of take-outs, "Well I'm going to have to take the delivery bike then cause there's way too many for me to hold to take on my bike."

"Then get some of the servers to help you load it." Akali huffed as she threw him the keys and went back to her lunch break.

Q shook his head before motioning towards some of the servers to help him load the orders onto the back of a delivery bike that had a big compartment specifically for large orders. He waved them goodbye before starting toward the police station.

 **Police Station**

"Take it easy! Take it easy!" A man cried as a large pair of hands slammed him into a wall, knocking off the snow from his coat, "I said that I was sorry!"

"We both know that you're really not so sit the fuck down!" Vi shouted as she shoved him down next to three guys before turning to another officer, "Get them through the system and out of my sight."

He nodded as Vi turned towards the direction of her and Caitlyn's office before entering it to reveal Caitlyn signing off some papers with X in his full size napping in the corner on an old mattress.

"How did the solo patrol go?" Caitlyn asked while placing a document in a folder.

"Found another idiot trying to rob a jewelry store." Vi groaned as she dropped her gauntlets near her desk and fell face flat on her desk while sitting down, rattling some of the pens in the cup holder, "5th time this week too."

"Well you have to get used to me not being there after all." Caitlyn said as she looked up at her partner, "This is good practice for you."

"Look, I like it when crime happens and I can mess with them but these guys are no fun!" Vi complained as an officer brought in a massive pile of paperwork and set it down with a thud on her desk, "And all of these papers that I gotta fill out whenever I bring them in aren't helping!"

"It comes with the job partner." The Sheriff said as she thanked the officer and worked on the new addition to her stack of papers.

"Hey food's here guys!" A random officer called out as there was a loud shuffle of movement of people moving towards him and the officer in their office bolted out.

"Speaking of food, where's Q at?" Vi asked as she looked up at the clock, "He's almost half an hour late today."

"Be patient Vi." Caitlyn said as she finished another form, "He's probably stuck in traffic or-"

"Q!"

"-he's right here." Caitlyn smiled as she looked up to see Q accept Vi's flying hug while hanging onto their food and X woke up to greet him.

"Hey girls and dog." He chuckled while accepting a kiss from Vi before letting go and passed out their food, "Spicy chicken drums for Vi, leftover meat scraps for X,-"

"Woof, Woof!" X barked as he wagged his tail at the sight of lunch before starting on a bone.

"-and a platter of cooked greens seasoned with garlic and pepper for Cait along with two servings of rice." He finished while setting down the food at a open spot at the top of her desk.

"Thanks Q but I'll eat later." Caitlyn said as she started filling out a new form, "It won't be long I promise."

"Cait don't lie to me." Q said as he bent down to her level, "I know that you don't eat lunch until at least two maybe three hours from now and by then the foods already cold."

"But I'm not feeling hungry right now." She protested before her gurgling stomach rumbled loudly, causing her to blush in embarrassment, "I'm serious-"

He grabbed her wrist and shoulder before pulling Caitlyn in for a deep kiss. The restlessness started to fade as it was replaced by a warm, and soothing feeling and she could already feel the pains in her neck disappearing.

Q pulled away before cupping the bottom of her chin and looked at her directly in the eye. She gulped as her face flushed even more and he said, "Don't work yourself to death Cait. I know the feeling of endless responsibilities so try to relax. Okay?"

Caitlyn avoided his gaze before muttering, "Alright I get it Q."

"Doesn't look like you do." He teased before leaning closer, "Or do you need another lesson?"

Caitlyn flushed as bright as a tomato before swatting him away as he laughed with Vi and X, who barked excitedly.

"Damn those assholes." A voice behind Q caused him to turn around to see a stick-like officer just a few years younger than him holding the bill, "I know I said I would treat them but this is ridiculous!"

Q looked him up and down before back at Caitlyn and asked, "Where do you work kid?"

"I work at the general office sir." The guy sighed while taking out his money pouch, "You know, the place that sends out the paperwork and stuff."

"Oh really?" Q said while getting an idea, "How about this? I'll knock off half the bill if you lighten up the workload on Officer Caitlyn and Vi, deal?"

"Q!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she got to her feet and tried to stop him but he held her back with a grin.

"Deal!" The guy agreed before slamming the money onto the table and dashed out of the door to join his colleagues, "Thanks bro!"

The door slammed shut with his exit and Q looked back at Caitlyn only to duck to avoid a slap from her.

"Woah chill Cait!" Q grinned as he pranced around the room to avoid the Sheriff, "Why you so mad?!"

"You just can't bribe my officers like that Q!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she jumped over X to get to him, "It's against the law!"

"What?" Q questioned before skillfully grabbing Caitlyn's wrist and brought them behind his back to yank the Sheriff towards him, their noses almost touching as he teased, "So trying to help my girlfriend is against the law?"

"No but-"

He quickly clamped his mouth over hers and she immediately shutted up. Caitlyn finally gave up after a few seconds of trying to push him away and wrapped her arms around his neck as he released her hands and wrapped his own around her.

Q pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes with a worried look.

"What?"

"Your body is cold." He said while grabbing her hand with two of his own, "Where's your jacket? It's freezing outside right now."

"Ah, I left my parka at home on accident." Caitlyn said as he looked her up and down in her purple dress, "I'll run home and get it later don't worry."

"You don't have to." Q said as he pulled off his jacket and forced it over her head, knocking over her signature hat in the process, "Take mines for now until you can get it."

"But you'll be cold instead!" Caitlyn protested as she tried to take it off but he stopped her with another kiss that she desperately tried to stop but couldn't before he pulled away and she pouted at him embarrassingly.

"Now trust me on this." Q said as he gathered the money into a pouch before adding his half of the bill into it as well, "I have a spare in the bike so I'll be fine and I'll put it on as soon as I can."

"You better." Caitlyn mumbled with a bright red face while trying to hide under the hood but she breathed in a mouthful of Q's scent instead, casing her to relax and blush even more.

"Promise." He said before leaning down and picked up her hat before positioning it gently on the top of her head, "Now I gotta go and get Fio her order so I'll see you later."

She nodded as he bent down and gave Vi a peck on the cheek after wiping her dirty mouth with a wet cloth before bending down once more to give X a nice rub behind his ear, which his hind leg thumped on the floor in appreciation.

Q gave them one last wave before opening the door and left with a jingle of the bell.

Vi turned to smirk at Caitlyn and teased, "You have it so bad for him."

"So do you!" Caitlyn protested with her hands balled up in her side before making space for her food, "You're just jealous that I got his jacket."

"Mo I'm mot!" Vi exclaimed with her mouth full of chicken with her cheeks tinted pink as she swallowed it down in one gulp.

"Say what you want but know who has his jacket." Caitlyn smirked as she pulled her legs into the jacket and ate her delicious meal while Vi fumed.

 **Academy**

"So you bribed the officer to help Caitlyn and Vi out right in front of them?" Fiora asked as she slurped up her meal.

"Yep and it was a pretty hefty bill too but I felt bad for the guy." Q sighed as he picked up a meatball with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth, "So I figured why not knock out two birds with one stone?"

"And what did Caitlyn say?" She asked while drinking some water, "I can imagine Vi not caring but I'm sure that Caitlyn would've said something."

"Oh she tried." Q grinned as he leaned towards her as she took a sip of water, "Until I did this."

He kissed her and he tasted the diluted broth of the soup. Fiora's eyes dared not to breathe or else she would choke on her own spit and Q's tongue prodding the inside of her mouth didn't help.

Fiora shoved him away and coughed as he grinned stupidly, "So you kissed her until she choked?"

"Yes!" Q said as he patted her back, "Well, without the choking part."

"Obviously." Fiora snapped as she faced away from him in irritation.

"Oh come on Fio." Q said his little nickname for her as he took the seat next to her, "Look at me?"

"No!" Fiora pouted as she crossed her arms in retaliation.

"Oh you're asking for it!"

"For wh-"

Q picked her up around her waist, causing a fit of giggles, and dropped her on his lap and proceeded to tickle her at all of her sensitive areas while protecting his own body, stopping any form of counter attacking from her.

"Stop it! Stop it Q!" Fiora cackled wildly as she squirmed around in his arms, her flying feet knocking over books and pen holders, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Q eventually stopped and settled his chin in the crook of her neck and she relaxed in his arms.

"Let me nap for a minute." Fiora said tiredly while turning her body and snuggled even further into his chest with her eyes closing, "Wake me up in about two hours for my meeting."

"You got it Fio." He whispered into her ear while rocking her like a giant baby as she snored softly.

 **Two hours later**

Fiora heard the sound of her alarm and out of instinct smacked it with her ruler but it was yanked out of her grip and a splash of water woke her up.

"Who-what-Q?" Fiora sputtered as she blinked and rubbed her face with a jacket that was covering her and looked around, "Q?"

The chef was nowhere to be seen but a rather weird contraption rested on her desk instead composed out of rubber bands, pencils, piles of books, staples, and other things around her desk.

She saw a paper on her desk and picked it up before recognizing the handwriting as Q's.

"Sorry but Akali called for me back. I made sure that you would wake up in two hours." Fiora said out loud before looking at the weird contraption before removing her ruler from the small mess, "Made sure that you were warm before I left and I'll be home later than usual tonight. Love, Q."

The small note caused her to smile a little as she wiped the remaining water off of her face with a towel before getting everything ready for her meeting.

 **11:00 pm**

Q shivered as he walked out of Ionia's Gate still without his jacket after he had given it to Caitlyn in well under freezing temperatures before hopping on his bike and started the engine. He even lied about having a spare on his bike to make sure that she wouldn't worry about him.

Normally he would drive straight to Fiora's, Vi's or Caitlyn's place right after work but today he had to make a little pit stop.

"Now I'm hoping that little shop by the grocery store has my order ready." Q said as his teeth clack against each other while turning towards the main street in front of the restaurant, "Or I swear that my balls won't be ready for Fio tonight."

 **Police Station**

"Where is it?!"

"You still can't find it?!" Vi exclaimed as she turned over X's mattress, "It isn't under here either!"

"Oh what will Q say if he finds out that I lost his jacket?" Caitlyn muttered as she sat back down on her wheely chair, playing with her hair out of habit, "I'm such a bad girlfriend."

"Calm down cupcake." Vi said as she stood back up and scratched her head, "Now where was the last place that you put it?"

"It was right there!" Caitlyn said as she pointed to a coat hanger, "I took it off while we were called in for that one big robbery today remember? I didn't want to dirty it so I took it off."

"Wells it's not like it just grew a pair of legs and walked off did it?" Vi said as she took a step forward and a squeak made her look down to see one of X's chew toys, "Speaking of which, where's that dog of yours anyway? I know that he was here a few minutes ago."

"X honey!" Caitlyn called out while looking around her office, "Where are you boy? Come to mommy!"

The door nudged open and the massive wolf walked through with a bag swinging from his jaw.

"There you are!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she got up and walked over to him and bended down to one knee, "Were you the one that stole my jacket?"

She removed the bag from his mouth and rubbed X behind his ears before opening the bag.

"What's in the bag?" Vi asked as she peered over her shoulder, "Is it Q's jacket?"

"Nope." Caitlyn smiled as she lifted up a long sleeved purple wool sweater with a hood, "It's a sweater! Look! He even got you and X one."

"Really?" Vi asked as she pulled a pink sweater and a pure white one that was a lot bigger than hers, "He really did."

Caitlyn lifted the bag and read, "Grandma Betty's Custom Tailor Shop."

"Holy shit."

Caitlyn turned around to see Vi already in her sweater without her gauntlets on and her face appeared to be flushed.

"This is a lot softer than I imagined." Vi said while hugging herself and sighed in relief, "I thought it was going to be a lot itchier, hotter, and thick but this is great!"

X agreed as he somehow managed to worm his way into his own and barked happily with the hood semi-covering his head, stopping at his ears.

"There's a note as well." Caitlyn said as she picked up the note and read, "Dear loves, Hope you enjoy your new sweaters and fanboys. See you Sunday. Much love, your loveable chef, Q."

"I guess he has his jacket back now." Caitlyn said as she slipped hers on easily and shook her hair before pulling at the long sleeves, "I wonder what he does mean about our fanboys."

"I don't know either." Vi sighed as she sat back down and cuddled herself, "But I'm just gonna relax and-"

"Oh my god!"

Both of their heads turned towards the door and saw a female officer with her hands on her cheeks.

"You. Two. Are. So." She said before running up to them and snagged both of them in a tight hug and squealed, "ADORABLE!"

Piltover's Finest looked at each other in confusion as more and more officers crowded into the room, men and women alike.

"Whoa, who knew that Vi could actually look cute?" One officer joked as another added in his two cents, "Don't anger her or else she'll hit you with her soft fists!"

"You look great Officer Caitlyn! I'm guessing we have to thank your boyfriend to see you like this?" Another grinned as he already had a camera out, snapping photos of the both of them.

"I think this was what he meant about fanboys." Caitlyn blushed as she was held extremely close to the female officer as she took a selfie with her.

X barked in agreement as some of the officers started taking pictures of him as well.

"I'm gonna get Q for this." Vi grumbled as the other officers continued to tease her and the whole department managed to see a miracle.

 **The next day**

"Yes Akali." Fiora said into the phone as she turned towards her lover, "I'm sure that he'll be ready for work tomorrow morning and he'll be on time this time don't worry. Bye."

She hanged up and sat the phone down on her drawer before looking at the chef with her arms crossed over her chest.

Q sneezed violently and wiped his nose with a tissue before wrapping himself in blankets as a snot drop hanged from his nose. He was outside for so long without his coat that he had caught a cold. His temperature broke the 100-degree mark and his body shivered even though being covered in several layers.

"Ironically, you got a cold instead of Caitlyn because you were afraid of her getting sick." Fiora smirked as she sat down beside him and wiped his nose, "You're too nice sometimes Q."

"Well this nice man has a beautiful woman taking care of him." He smiled while accepting a spoonful of his special herbal brew containing ginger, ginseng, and other plants to help with colds.

"All day." Fiora said while wiping his mouth, "I took the day off today just for you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Q said before suddenly sneezing, causing for the Grand Duelist to rear back cautiously before feeding him another spoonful of tea, "I don't wanna risk you getting sick too."

"Oh please." Fiora said while leaning in and kissed his forehead softly, "I can't even remember the last time that I was sick. Plus, what are the odds of me getting a measly cold now?"

 **The next day**

"Yes Professor Ry- sorry! Ryze! Just Ryze! Yeah Fiora's going to be out today as well." Q said as he slipped his jacket on and placed the phone back on his ear, "She'll be back up on her feet for her duties tomorrow. Thank you and have a good day sir."

He hung up and placed the phone back on the receiver before looking back at Fiora, who was laying down with a thermometer in her mouth while being covered in sheets.

"More tea?" Q asked as he held up the cup of medicinal herbs.

"Please." She whimpered and he chuckled before sitting down beside her and fed her.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Here we go folks!**

 **That's chapter one of book 2 containing fluffs, smuts, and some cutesy shit XP**

 **Okay for those checking in on this, my next update will be for the Ashe x OC x Katarina FF which is called a broken dagger, a melted heart, and an old tradition so do be on the lookout for that.**

 **Updates of course will entirely be random since my schedule is pretty fucked up and with me trying to finish a Physics project, history exam, and getting preparations done for J-Fest. Everything's pretty hectic.**

 **Also, also, pretty good chance that I will go to a festival called Japan Festival in Houston, Texas on April 14th. So if anyone is in the area or is planning on going, just see if you guys can find me and say hello or some shit. You don't have to but I'll be in the area if you guys want to go and say hi.**

 **Other than that, thank you for taking your time to read this story and don't forget to drop a review, follow, favorite, or send me a PM/DM for any questions.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a great song and it's been an honor writing for you all.**


	2. A heavy misunderstanding

**A/N: WUBADUBABUBADUBBBBBBBB!**

 **Welcome back everyone to the third chapter of this story and before we read, there won't be any reviews to reflect o in this chapter seeing as how I already answered the last ones and that the reviews will be specific to each chapter.**

 **So enjoy the little short that I came up for you guys.**

 **-X-**

"Don't you think that you're getting a little fat partner?"

"Hmm?" Vi mumbled with her mouth full of food and one of her hands holding a drink while the other brought a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth as X tried to snatch it out of her hand.

They decided to get takeout today instead of Q's usual order due to him having been caught up in so many orders so he leave the restaurant at all during their lunch break.

"You felt a lot heavier when you rolled onto my side of the bed last night while we were sleeping with Q." Caitlyn recounted while pointing towards the Enforcer with the end of her pen, "And you've been eating much, much more lately."

"That's-" Vi said before taking a swig of her drink and burped loudly, "ridiculous! You're just imagining things cupcake."

"I'm just saying Vi." Caitlyn said while turning towards the door that opened and a female officer dropped off a stack of files on her desk, "Thank you Angela."

"Umm, Officer Caitlyn?" Angela asked while twiddling her fingers at her waist embarrassingly, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Caitlyn said as she sat down her slice and wiped her hands on a napkin, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well." Angela blushed while padding her sides with her hands, "Do you think I'm a bit fat?"

Caitlyn looked her up and down, noting the brunette's slight curves and height in proportion to her stomach size, and said, "Not really no. Why do you ask?"

"See, I overheard boyfriend talking with his friends and how he'd rather date a slimmer women and well." She said before hanging her head down in embarrassment, "I don't know if I'm slim enough to suit him."

"Well if you're that worried." Caitlyn hummed as she thought of something to help the girl, "Your shift is ending soon right?"

"In about an hour yes."

"Why don't you leave early for today and I'll get someone to cover your post while you figure out a workout plan?" Caitlyn suggested with a finger pointed at Angela, "Say a few trips to the gym every week and a healthy diet should shave off a couple of pounds for you."

"Really?!" Angela exclaimed before Caitlyn nodded and the officer bent down to give the Sheriff big bud before running out, "Thanks Caitlyn!"

She gave the officer a small wave before picking up her slice of pizza and took a small bite.

Caitlyn noticed that Vi wasn't eating anything after a few minutes and she asked, "What's wrong Vi?"

"Do you think Q likes them skinny too?" Vi said out loud while she patted her sides as X gladly ate her leftovers, "Maybe I am getting fatter."

"Oh I was kidding partner." Caitlyn joked but it didn't do much to cheer up the saddened Enforcer, "You don't look like you've changed since a few weeks ago."

"Are you sure about that?" Vi asked cautiously.

"Positive." Caitlyn said while returning to her paperwork, "After our shift, we can go and visit Q and see how busy it is to where he can't escape.

Vi agreed and they went back to work with X returning to his bed, yawning loudly before resting his head atop his paws and started to snore.

 **Evening**

Caitlyn and Vi stepped out of their hovercraft to see a decently sized crowd gathered in front of Ionia's Gate.

"Looks like Q has his work cut out for him." Vi whistled out loud as Caitlyn nodded her head, "There must be at least a 100 people here."

"Let's take the back alley." Caitlyn said while motioning for Vi to follow, "We would cause too much commotion if we enter from the front."

They made it through the crowds, greeting old friends and fans, before turning to the back of the restaurant.

"I said firm not fatty!"

Their instincts pressed them up against the wall as they peeked the corner and saw Q leaning against the wall with a hand holding a phone upto to his ear.

"I told you that she's better whenever she's fit." Q smirked before laughing, "Yeah Akali is a pretty good example haha."

Vi's body froze as Caitlyn pressed her ear against the wall to listen better.

"Well remember what I said man, 100 to 120 is the optimal." Q said while making the okay sign with his finger, "Anymore than that then she's no good. Alright see ya man."

Q hung up before pocketing his phone and walked back into the restaurant.

The two officers looked at each other in surprise as Vi asked, "You don't think he's talking about girls is he?"

"Q's not the kind of person to talk behind someone's back." Caitlyn protested.

"Well what else could he be talking about?" Vi asked, "He even compared it to Akali! Who we both know is fit and slim as hell!"

"I mean- he did say that the best weight is 100 to 120 pounds." Caitlyn said while stepping out from behind the wall, "So why don't we weigh ourselves and see if we fit that area?"

"Yeah- wait we?" Vi asked as she followed her partner, "You're gonna weigh yourself as well?"

"Of course!" Caitlyn huffed as she crossed her arms, "You're not the only one that wants to know if they're perfect."

They asked one of the dishwashers on duty for a scale and he looked up at them in confusion before talking in a weird tongue.

"Vi I don't think he speaks our language." Caitlyn said as the corner of her eye caught something that resembled a scale, "There it is!"

She walked over and stepped on it to find her weight at a hundred and fifty.

The Enforcer saw her partner freeze up and walked over to see her weight before laughing, "Hahaha! Looks like you're not perfect after all!"

"Shut up!" Caitlyn flushed before stepping off and pointed at the scale, "Well let's see how much you weigh miss perfect!"

Vi snickered before stepping onto the scale.

Caitlyn read her weight and grinned, "Two hundred and fifty Vi! Looks like you're worse off than me."

"No way!" Vi exclaimed as she looked down to see the scale reading 250, "What?!"

"The machine doesn't lie Vi." Caitlyn snickered as Vi stepped down.

"But look at this!" Vi exclaimed while showing Caitlyn as she pinched her stomach, "What did I do to get fat so fast?!"

"Well if you would lay off those midnight meals that you force Q to make when he's with us," Caitlyn listed off of her fingers, "Or those humongously stupid orders that you give him. Or that one time you wanted a meal that was meant for a family and he actually delivered. Or that one time when you literally stayed home and ate while watching T.V. Or-"

"Okay I get it!"

"Now, we have to work out as much as we can until we meet up with him and Fiora on Sunday okay?"

"Right." Vi nodded before the two quickly ran out of the back as Q just managed to come out of the door.

"Hmm?" He mutters while looking around to see only the normal dishwashing crew, Doris having taking the night off, "I swear I heard Vi and Caitlyn somewhere."

"Q!" Akali's voice called out from inside the kitchen, "More orders coming in!"

"Got it!" Q yelled back before doing another once over and went back inside to whip up some more orders.

 **Sunday**

Q hummed a little tune to himself as he carefully set the boiling pot of water down onto the portable gas stove.

He planned for a little more relaxing Sunday get together than usual. The morning they would eat and then the rest would be relaxing in Fiora's room, watching movies, doing fun little games, or just taking a long nap.

"I got the greens!" Fiora exclaimed as she walked through the door and shutting it close behind her, "I hope I'm not too late hun."

"Don't worry you're not." Q said as he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek and laid out the rest of the dishes that included cuts of meat, shrimp, squid, noodles, and greens now that Fiora had bought, "But Caitlyn and Vi should be here by now. Vi especially cause you know her and my cooking."

"Now that you say that." Fiora said while tapping her chin, "They haven't said anything ever since I called them to say that we were hanging out at my place for today."

"Maybe they've been busy since they told me not to bring them any food most of this week." Q shrugged as he hopped onto the massive king-sized bed and yawned, "Ima rest for a bit cause waking up at 5 to prepare the broth was no easy task."

"And." Fiora added while laying beside him, "Losing my pillow for a few hours makes me feel tired as well."

Q chuckled as Fiora rested her head on his arm and closed their eyes, listening to each other's heartbeat and enjoying their warmth.

The door slammed open suddenly and the two jumped up to see two bodies flop into the room.

"Caitlyn?!" Q exclaimed as he helped her up, "Vi?! What happened?!"

A loud gurgle filled the room as Q saw both of their stomachs rumble violently.

 **20 minutes later**

"So let me get this straight." Q said as he paced back and forth with his hand on his forehead, "You guys have been dieting and exercising like crazy these past few days, to the point where you girls went to bed practically starving to death, just to lose a few pounds?"

"Well," Vi muttered, remembering the amount of sweat and tears along with starving nights resulting from there will to lose weight, "When you say it like that."

"I'm guessing that it was something other than just wanting to lose a few pounds?"

"Well since you liked slimmer girls rather than ones with fat on them." Caitlyn said sheepishly, "We figured that you would like us more if we lost some weight."

"Where the hell did you hear me say that?"

"A few days ago when you were talking on the phone." Vi said while imitating a phone with her hand, "You said that it's better for girls to be as fit and that Akali was a good example."

"What are you-" Q started until he realized what they were talking about, "Ohhhh. I thought I heard your voices outside the restaurant."

"Yeah and-"

"You girls overheard me talking with my meat supplier didn't you?"

"Yeah and- wait what?" Caitlyn blanched out as she looked up at him in surprise, "Meat supplier."

"Okay so this was what we were talking about."

 _Flashback start_

" _I said firm not fatty!"_

" _Alright I got you man." A voice said from the other side of the phone, "Not gonna lie, I've been having more and more people ordering the lean cuts rather than the fatty ones."_

" _I told you she's better when she's fit." Q smirked as he leaned on the wall._

" _I know man with this pig being worth a lot of money." The voice sighed, "Hopefully you got a chef as good as you to handle the cutting because this is one expensive cut."_

" _Yeah Akali's a pretty good example haha." Q laughed._

" _Yeah whatever man." The voice said as another called out his name, "Listen I gotta go and I'll have your piece delivered by tomorrow morning alright?"_

" _Well remember what I said man, 100 and 120 is the optimal. Anymore than that then she's no good."_

" _Got it man."_

" _Alright see ya man."_

 _Flashback end_

"So you misheard my call with my supplier and thought that I was talking about my choices in women?" Q asked incredulously, "And you started to try and lose weight really fast so that I would like you more?"

"Yea." Caitlyn mumbled sheepishly with Vi.

"But you girls look fine though." Q said, "Your bodies aren't that bad and you both look fit as hell."

"But we weigh too much though." Vi whined while pointing at Caitlyn, which earned her a quick glare, "Cupcake's a hundred and fifty and I'm two hundred and fifty!"

"Did you have your gauntlets on while you were weighing yourself?" Q asked with his arms crossed.

"Eh." Vi sweatdropped as she remembered and Q facepalmed.

"But I'm not a hundred and fifty though." Caitlyn said while rubbing her belly, "I measured myself last time and it was only a hundred and twenty last time I swear."

He tapped his forehead a couple of times before pointing at her, "Did you use the scale from behind the restaurant to measure yourselves?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because that scale is about thirty pounds off." Q smiled with his arms crossed, "I keep forgetting to buy a new one seeing as how busy I am."

"So you're telling me." Caitlyn said while pointing towards Vi and herself, "We weighed about thirty pounds extra from the scale and we did all of that work for nothing?"

"Not necessarily." Q said as he quickly kissed both of them on the cheek, "You two worked so hard to be someone that you aren't just for me. It means a lot."

"Thanks Q." Vi grumbled as she looked away in embarrassment, feeling stupid that she had forgotten to take off her heavy gauntlets.

"Now why don't you two rest up a bit and I'll get the food ready." He said before squatting down and tended to the hot pot.

"Thank god we don't have to wake up at four in the morning again." Vi groaned into the soft pillows.

"And eat those disgusting diet meal packages." Caitlyn shuddered. Instead of asking Q to make their meal plans, they decided to order one from a local gym and it turned out to be one of the worst decisions they have ever made.

Soon, the smell of food filled the room and they sat down for a morning of obnoxious slurping and loud burps.

 **Couple of hours later**

Caitlyn snored in the clutches of Fiora as they two napped peacefully while Q finished cleaning up. Vi pretended to sleep as she was more self-conscious about her body.

"Something wrong Vi?" Q asked as he snuggled up to her after coming out of the kitchen.

"No it's nothing." Vi lied before Q turned her over and their eyes met as she couldn't help but blush, "It's really nothing."

"You know that I can find out if you're lying or not." He said before planting kisses on her neck, sending shocks of electricity down her spine, "Like so."

"Fine." Vi moaned out as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I'm just kinda out of it."

"Because you feel that you're not good enough for me?"

She nodded and he chuckled, "Ironically enough, I think about that everyday as I'm with you girls."

"Why? You're one of the greatest guys that I have ever met." Vi said as she pulled away slightly and looked at him, "You're a great cook, strong, and you saved the city! What else would be better?"

"In terms of attractiveness Vi, I am average." He sighed, "I don't have the good looks like some and I am a bit on the bigger side. If you had never gotten to know me, you probably wouldn't have given me a second glance."

"But-"

"However, I had decided to be who I am." Q said in finale while looking at her straight in the eyes, "And hope that you girls will accept me for who I am."

"What if I became all fat and ugly Q?" Vi shyly asked with her eyes averted downwards, "What if I were to become paralyzed completely, lose a limb, or even lose everything that I have? Would you still-"

Q silenced her with a deep kiss and her eyes widened in surprise as he pulled away and gave her a kind smile.

"I would still love you yes." He answered before tapping a finger at her heart, "Because you are still you. The Vi that I know and love still hasn't changed and no matter what, I will be by your side a hundred percent of the way."

Vi looked like she was about to cry before nodding slowly and snuggled deep into his shoulder, falling asleep within a few minutes.

"I hope your words extend to me too hun." Fiora whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chest onto his left arm, "You know how jealous I can get."

"Of course." Q chuckled as he saw Caitlyn look at him with a slightly saddened expression, "Don't worry I didn't forget about you Cait."

She giggled slightly before carefully climbing on top of his front and laid down as Vi snored on his right arm while Fiora took his left.

The rest of the morning was spent away silently as the trio of Champions slept with their boyfriend and the latter smiled to himself.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Woo that's done!**

 **See these are what I mean that are short and easy to write. The chapters take me no more than 2 to 3 days max and it's a nice change/break from the Guardian.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with the story and drop a review, favorite, follow, and or PM/DM me for any kind of questions and I will gladly answer them back.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off a bit of piano and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


End file.
